The Brother Of Starbuck
by AtrophysFinest
Summary: This is a somewhat re-write of Saga Of A Star World, with numerous changes from the get-go. I can't really think of a decent summary without giving too much away, but I will tell you this: This has been and still is my longest project to date, spanning over a few years, hence why my writing style has changed, somewhat. All feedback accepted, R&R, enjoy! [COMPLETE].
1. Chapter 1

The Brother of Starbuck

(This novel takes place in Saga of a Star World, with a fair few changes of my own, as well as the focus on a new character, my own creation).

Chapter One: "It's just a routine patrol."

"Zac, calm down, it's just a routine patrol, there's nothing to worry about. Now, do you remember the plan?" Lieutenant Zac Adama beamed and nodded his head, fidgeting with the clasps on his jacket. 'Boy', Starbuck thought to himself, 'He's certainly eager.' Zac turned to see his older brother, and, eldest sibling of the Adama family, Apollo, approaching the two Colonial Warriors. "Come on, Starbuck, with everyone out celebrating the armistice, no-one wants to go on patrol." Zac interrupted. "Starbuck's not feeling well." Apollo turned to his closest friend. "Oh?" Starbuck placed a hand on his abdomen and nodded. "Well, I guess I'll have to find someone else, to go on patrol with." Zac was about to speak, when Apollo noticed his brother's reaction. "Yes, Zac, you have a suggestion?" Zac gave his brother a begging look into his emerald eyes. "Come on, Apollo, it's my first patrol. I want to fly, with you. I'm eager to get into space, in my Viper. Please?" When Apollo was about to accept his brother's offer, the Galactica's intership communication's system sounded. "Captain Apollo and Lieutenant Zac of Blue Squadron report to the Commander's Office, immediately. Lieutenant Starbuck, prepare for routine patrol." Apollo smiled at Starbuck's reaction to the communication. "I knew it, old buddy. You just wanted to celebrate the armistice. It's too bad; you're on patrol, by yourself." Zac waved to the Lieutenant and walked off with his brother. Starbuck swore to himself, before preparing for his lone patrol.

Apollo and Zac reached the Commander's Office, with a question or two of their own. Commander Adama, their father, knew they were outside. "Enter." Both Apollo and Zac entered the room and stood to attention in front of Adama's desk. "Now, am I right in assuming that you are both wondering why I have brought you both to my office?" Both Warriors nodded. "I have cancelled your patrol, for two reasons, only one of which I shall reveal to you now. Zac, the port engine on your Viper had burned out, during routine maintenance checks, so, that is why I have brought you both here." Zac nodded. Apollo wanted to know why _he_ was summoned here. "Apollo, Zac, I want you both to follow me to the Delta Launch Tube." Apollo knew a lot about the Galactica, so, he was the one to respond to his father's command. "Father, the Delta Launch Tube was decommissioned almost fifty yahren ago! Why do we need to go there?" Adama halted and span on his heel, to face his sons. "The reason involves Starbuck, and someone from his past."

Starbuck was seated inside his Viper, ready for launch. He eagerly awaited the launch clearance from Core Command, so he could get into space. "Come on, the sooner this patrol's over, the sooner I can play Pyramid!" His helmet speaker crackled into life, and Starbuck grinned. He started up his engines, and placed his thumb on the centre, white button on his flight stick, marked 'TURBO'. The three engines roared into life, and Starbuck was thrown back into his seat, as his Viper sped through the launch tube, held in place by the rail underneath his craft, to prevent it from damaging the tube and costing Starbuck his life.

"Apollo, Zac, wait here. I need to speak to the warrior." The two brothers stood beside the elevator, while Adama spoke quietly to the pilot, who was preparing his Viper, for launch. "Now, do you remember the plan?" The pilot nodded. "Yes, Commander, I remember. I've got it all tucked away in my head." "Good. Lieutenant Starbuck has just launched, so, I want you to get out there. Seeing as we're on the Beta side of the Battlestar, it shouldn't be difficult to fly past and surprise him." "Commander, would I need to use my Turbos? They _are_ supposed to be forbidden from use, unless in a life-or-death situation." Adama laughed. "You know the golden rule in Viper Operation. I am impressed. The only other Warrior who follows this rule is Apollo's brother. Yes, you can use your Turbos, but, only once you reach the end of the Galactica." The pilot nodded and saluted the Commander. "If you'll excuse me, Sir, I must finish my preparations." Adama nodded. The pilot climbed into the seat of his Viper, and put his helmet on. Seeing as Core Command had no communication with the Delta Launch Tube, the warrior was given the clearance straight from Adama. "I'm coming, Starbuck." The Viper, with its mystery Colonial Warrior, sped through the tube, and out into space.

"This is Starbuck; I've got nothing on my scanner, except for the five Battlestars. I'm going to fly past the nose of the Galactica, and circle the area ahead." Just as Starbuck hit his turbos, another Viper sped across his flight path. "What the frak? Who is that?" Starbuck's helmet speaker was almost destroyed by a loud cheer. "Hello, big brother! I thought I'd join you on patrol!" Starbuck was shocked to hear his younger brother's voice. "John? I thought you'd flunked the Academy!" John laughed. "After passing my exams with flying colours, no pun intended, I was assigned to the Atlantia. After a yahren, or so I then received a communication from Commander Adama, and was sent here. Hey, guess where I've kept my Viper." Starbuck mock-sighed, shaking his head. "It's been nowhere in my line of sight, so, do tell." "I've kept it in the Delta Launch tube. No-one knew about it, except for the Commander, until now." Starbuck looked at his scanner, and his eyes widened with shock. "We'll have to cut the chat till later, kid. We've got around a thousand Cylon Raiders heading our way." John gasped. "They'll destroy the fleet!" Starbuck growled, slamming his fist on his dashboard. "Yeah, so much for the armistice!" "The President won't allow the Battlestars to launch their Viper squadrons, so, what's the plan?" "There's only one thing we can do; report back to the Galactica." John flicked his Communications switch and growled. "Good luck, they're jamming our signal. I've tried all possible channels." "If this isn't a peace envoy, it's an ambush and their target…" "Must be the Atlantia, with the Quorum of Twelve, _and_ Commander Adama!" "John, you go back and get Adama to alert the fleet. I'm going to try to hold 'em off." "No, I'm flying with you. It's been too long." Starbuck smiled grimly, and the two brothers flew side-by-side, towards the army of Cylons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Cylons, Siblings and Politicians

Deep inside a Cylon Basestar, a Cylon Centurion walks through the corridors, on his way to speak to the Imperious Leader. His steel armour illuminates brightly, enough to blind the average human. Once he reaches the throne room, he halts his position, a few paces from the towering throne of the ruler of the Cylons. "By your command…" The throne rotates to face the lone Centurion, and a reptilian-esque creature is seated, towering over the expendable machine, like some sort of God. A small, green reptile can be seen on the Imperious Leader's shoulder. A dark, evil voice erupts from the creature's lungs. "Speak, Centurion…" "We have located the First Colonial Fleet, and are ready to attack." "What of Baltar? Is he still aboard the Atlantia?" "We have not yet received any communication from Baltar, Imperious Leader. He should make contact, within a few centons." "Have a message ready for our representative. Inform him that when we attack, he must board a shuttle and exit the Atlantia as quickly as possible." "By your command…" "One final thing, Centurion. Tell the other Basestars to orbit each of the 12 Colonies, and stay just out of their planetary scanner range." The Centurion bowed. "By your command…" The Centurion left the throne room, and the IL-Series Cylon, making use of his third-brain ability, made contact with every Cylon in the entire galaxy. "The final annihilation of the life form known as man… Let the attack begin."

John and Starbuck were heading straight for the armada of Cylon Raiders. "Why aren't they attacking?" "Listen, when you've been a Warrior as long as I have, you'll learn a couple tricks." John sighed. "Is this another one of your gambles, eh, Starbuck?" Starbuck shook his head. "Who, me? Nah, I only gamble when cubits are involved." "Yeah, try telling the entire squadron that. I know all about the risks you've taken with Apollo. Most of them were his ideas, but, you've been a tad creative." "Listen, I gamble, when I want to gamble." John smirked. "Starbuck, is Athena aboard the Galactica?" "Yeah, why do you wanna know?" "Well, I've always had really strong feelings for her, you know? Ever since the Academy, I've always tried to talk to her, but I've never got the chance." Starbuck chuckled, nodding his head. "Yeah, till your big brother took the two of you to the Caprican Academy's Botanical Gardens." John smiled, remembering the time cycle he actually managed to have an in-depth conversation with the young woman. "Yeah, I can't thank you enough, for that. I wonder if she still remembers me…" Starbuck grinned. "I'm sure she will. I'm positive." Laser blasts from the Raiders were heading straight for the two Vipers. "I'll take the small group on the left; you head for those on the right." The two Warriors hit their Turbos and charged towards the opposite sides of the quadrant.

Inside one of the Raiders, a Cylon pilot was speaking to his leader. "Two Colonial Vipers detected." "Destroy them before they have chance to report back to their fleet." The Cylons attempted to flank the opposing Vipers, but were shot down by the two Warriors. "I've got one in my sights, Starbuck." "I could use a little help, over here; I've got three on my tail." "Time for the old _Rolling Fire_ manoeuvre." After clearing a path for himself, John rolled his Viper and, due to the constant G-Forces, began firing blindly. Being a lucky flyer, almost as lucky as Starbuck, he managed to eradicate the three Raiders, without a single scratch to his wingman's craft. "Thanks, you do realise that your manoeuvre is forbidden, right?" "We're on the front lines, anything goes." Starbuck thought to himself for a brief moment. 'Apollo would have said the same thing…' After a reasonable amount of Cylons destroyed, one of the Vipers took a hit. "Frak! John, my underbelly's been hit! I've lost all my navigational systems!" "Starbuck, you head back to the Galactica, I'll cover you." With Starbuck's Viper unable to fly in a straight line, John had to cover his brother, all the way back to the fleet. It would be a real challenge, with all the raiders in pursuit.

On the Bridge, Commander Adama was speaking to his daughter, Athena. "Any word from our patrol?" "Not yet, Commander. Wait, hold on… They've just appeared on the scanner! One of the Vipers has taken a hit!" Adama's face turned ghostly white. He knew it was the Cylons. This could mean the loss of one of his best Warriors. "Which Warrior is hit?" "Lieutenant Starbuck, Commander. Someone is trying to cover his return. It's… _John_?" Athena was shocked to find Starbuck's brother on the scanner. Even she didn't know that John had been aboard the Galactica. Adama nodded. "Try and make contact, if you can. I understand how difficult this is, for you, Athena." Athena nodded, with tears beginning to well up in her sapphire eyes. Adama shouted to his Bridge Officer, Omega. "Get me the President!"

On the Bridge Console's scanner, the President of the Quorum of the Twelve, Adar, appeared. "Mr. President, two of my patrol craft are under attack from Cylon ships!" Count Baltar whispered to Adar. "It's probably a Cylon welcoming committee, there's nothing to worry about. They're probably putting on a show, for your entertainment." The President smiled. "Adama, your obvious request to launch more craft has been denied. As Count Baltar said, it's just a simulation." Adama's heart sank, and then leapt again. He had an idea, but no one aboard the Atlantia, nay, the entire _fleet_ , would know about it. "Yes, Mr. President." Adama turned to his second-in-command, Colonel Tigh. "Colonel, it is time for a battle stations drill. Sound the alert." He turned to Omega, with hope in his eyes. " _Positive Shield_ , now!" Omega began typing on the highly advanced keyboard, and a huge blast shield sealed the viewport on the Galactica's Bridge.

In the Bachelor's Quarters of Blue Squadron, Apollo was talking to Flight Sergeant Jolly, when the room turned a shade of blood red, and the alarm rang throughout the bunkroom. "That's the alert! John and Starbuck must be in trouble! Everyone, grab your helmets and get to your Vipers! Come on, let's scramble!" Every Squadron pilot raced either to their lockers, to get dressed as quickly as they could, or to the shelving units where their helmets were stored. Apollo prayed to the Lords of Kobol, the creators of all human life, the birth planet, that Starbuck and his twenty-three year old brother were still alive.

"John, you're best off leaving me, I'll try and draw some of these frakkin' toasters, away from you." John growled. "Starbuck, if anyone is going to be staying here, it's me! I'm going to get you back to the Galactica, even if I die trying!" Starbuck sighed in defeat. He knew exactly what his brother would say. Even at the most difficult of times, Starbuck somehow managed to keep his sense of humour. "John…" "Yeah?" "I'll race you."

Blue Squadron sat in their Vipers, waiting for launch clearance. The normally cool-headed Lieutenant Boomer slammed his fist down on the Viper's control board. "This is stupid! The one time the Colonies and the Cylons prepare to sign a treaty, and we have to undertake a drill!" While Boomer uttered a string of colourful curses, Zac spoke to the Squadron. "Guys, maybe there isn't going to be a Signing. Maybe John and his brother are under attack from Cylons. I'm not saying it's for certain, but it

sure as hell is possible." Jolly mulled this comment over for a micron before speaking. "I dunno about the rest of you, but I'm going out there. Clearance, or not!" Before Apollo could react, Jolly had launched. Boomer ignited his engines. "Jolly isn't going out there alone!" Boomer was the next person to launch. Flight Sergeant Greenbean started his engines, too. "I'm right behind ya, Boomer!" With those words, Greenbean and the rest of the squadron, minus Zac and Apollo, had launched. Zac only had to say one word, to his brother. "Launch?" Apollo smiled. "Launch!" The two Warriors hit their Turbos at the same time, and sped through the tubes, to assist John and Starbuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Assistance and Home Truths

Colonel Tigh spoke to Adama. "Commander, Blue Squadron have launched." Adama nodded. "Then they are doing exactly what we want them to. I am not leaving two of my best warriors to die by the hands of the Cylon Empire. Tell the squadron that their mission is to eradicate the Cylons and get our two warriors home." Tigh nodded. While Tigh gave the orders to Blue Squadron, Adama walked to Athena, smiling. "We'll get Starbuck and his brother back. I promise." Athena, with tears still in her eyes, and running down her cheeks, nodded. She then turned her head back to the scanner, her eyes fixed on the two lone Vipers, slowly making their way back to the Galactica. "Come on… You've got to make it back!"

With Apollo leading the group of fighters, he spoke to his elite squadron. "Anything on your scanners, boys?" All of the pilots had nothing on their screens, except for each other. Zac shouted to the other warriors. "I see 'em, Apollo! They're both under heavy fire! They're about a centon away!" Apollo smiled. "You know the formation, let's get our boys back!" The entire squadron cheered, and hit their Turbos.

All around them, John and Starbuck could feel their Vipers shake as the force from the Cylon's attacks which barely missed them. John had trouble with his Turbos. "Starbuck, you've gotta go on without me. My engines are failing." Starbuck shook his head. "John, how long has it been, since we last saw each other?" "A few yahren, why?" "Exactly. I want to have one last drink with my little brother, before I even have to _think_ of saying goodbye!" John grinned. His brother's words filled him with a new sense of hope and survival. "John, I've got a large group on my scanner." "Switching to Attack." "You'd best hold your fire, it's Blue Squadron!" Just as Starbuck said those words, the group of Vipers raced past the two warriors. "We thought we might drop in; see how you boys are doing!" "Apollo! You guys couldn't have shown up at a better time!" "Anytime, old buddy. Come on, fellers, let's get those robotic freaks!" The pilots of Blue Squadron cheered and charged towards the Cylon Raiders, who were closing in fast.

A Centurion pointed to his scanner. "A large group of Colonial Vipers are heading towards us." The Cylon seated in the centre of the Raider replied in his monotonous, digitised voice. "Tell most of our pilots to break off and attack the Colonial Warriors. The remainder will continue to intercept the two lone ships." As the Raiders broke formation, Blue Squadron followed the exact same orders from Apollo. "Boomer, you lead the group towards the Cylons. Zac and I will cover Starbuck and John." With those words, Boomer set off to lead the warriors, while Zac and Apollo stayed with their two friends. "We thought we'd cover you guys." "Thanks. So, Captain, how've you been?" "Good, you?" In-between the destruction of Cylon Raiders, John and Apollo were able to speak. "I've been good, would have been nice to not have Cylons after us." Zac managed to take down two Raiders before interjecting. "John, there's nothing any of us could have done to prevent this. We're Colonial Warriors; killing Cylons is what we're best at. Sure, it means war, but, warriors has 'war' in it." Before John could respond, Jolly interrupted. "Sorry to break the chatter, but there's a hell of a lot more Cylons on their way! We'll all be blown to bits if we try to take 'em."

Apollo thought grimly, before sounding an order. "Everyone, regroup with me, we'll cover Starbuck and John's approach back to the Galactica." Starbuck sighed deeply. "Apollo, with the state of my navigational systems and John's engines, there's no way you'll make it back with any remaining fuel. You're best off heading back to base." "Starbuck, we are NOT leaving you both!" John tried to calm Apollo down. "Apollo, my brother is right. Judging by the amount of fuel burned by using your Turbos, you'll be too far from the Galactica to try to attempt even an _emergency_ landing. You'd all end up plummeting into an asteroid belt, or something. I know you people are the best in the fleet, but that won't give your engines more fuel. Sorry to sound so grim, but that's the way it is, I'm afraid." Apollo sighed. He didn't want to have to do this. "Starbuck, do you agree with what John said?" "He may be my crazy kid brother, but he's never been wrong in his life. I hate to admit it, but he knows what he's talking about. You guys go; we've got enough fuel to last us back to the Galactica." Just before Apollo and his team left, John spoke from the heart, something he didn't do too often. "Before you go, I want to say thanks, to all of you. I know I don't normally do this, but if it weren't for you boys reaching us, my brother and I would be long dead." John smiled grimly, and Apollo sighed. "John, you take care of Starbuck. Blue Squadron, let's head for home." Apollo and the rest of Blue Squadron, minus John and Starbuck, made their way back to the fleet.

Once Blue Squadron had landed, Zac rushed to the Bridge, to speak to his father. On the bridge, Athena spotted her younger brother and burst into tears, fleeing from her station, and to her private quarters. Zac was about to follow her sibling, when he was met with a hand on his shoulder. It was Adama, telling him that he would go himself.

Once outside the quarters, Adama knocked lightly on the door, letting his daughter know he was sympathetic. Before she responded, Athena tried to muffle her sobs, but it was to no avail. She walked over to the door and opened it. The look on her father's face made her realise what he had come to speak to her for. "If you've come to make me feel worse, don't bother." "Athena, we've received some…" "….Bad news, no need to tell me. They're both stranded, and we can't do anything!" The 24-year-old brunette burst into tears once more. Adama put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Athena, what I was trying to say, is that we've received some communication from Starbuck." Athena's eyes widened. "He's alive? What about John?" Adama hung his head. "As of yet, we've heard nothing from him. If we don't hear from him, within a few centons, we will have to assume the worst. I'm sorry, but it is a possibility." Athena snarled at her father's last word. "You know what? We've got a frak load of Cylons, heading toward us, and, all you can do, is sit here and give me the news that John, or Starbuck, might be dead! You should be up on the Bridge, NOT here, looking after me! GO!" Adama knew that he had overstayed his welcome, and quickly left the room, and made his way back to the bridge.

"Starbuck." "Yeah, kid?" "I don't think… I'll make it back… I'm running out of fuel, and my life… Life support is failing…" "Oh, frak! John, you stay with me! I'll try to contact the Galactica, again! This is Lieutenant Starbuck, come in, Galactica!" Adama spoke into his microphone. "This is the Galactica. Starbuck, I have you both on our scanners. What is your condition?" "Well, Commander, minus the fact, that we have Cylons behind us, that I've lost all my navigational systems, and that my brother's life support and engines are failing, I'd say we're doing fine." Adama turned to Colonel Tigh. "How long till Blue Squadron have refuelled?" "Another centon, Commander." "They might not have another centon. Prepare to launch Red Squadron." "Adama, Red Squadron are aboard the Atlantia. They are celebrating the armistice." "Bring all weapons online. Have any of our other crew members had Viper training?" "No, Sir." "Then all we can do is hope. Hope to Kobol, that they make it back." "They won't be alone, father. I'll bring them back." Adama turned to face his daughter, who was sat at her station, picking up her headset. He smiled warmly, and Athena mirrored the smile. It was up to her, now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Guidance from a Caprican

"Come on, John, focus!" "Just go… I'm holding you back…" "John, this is Lieutenant Athena. Can you hear me?" John's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting to be hearing Athena's voice. "Athena… End the… Communication… Get Starbuck, back… I'll be fine…" "John, on your comms board, I want you to press the button, labelled 'P'." John barely had the strength to reach for the button, as his oxygen supply was almost dry. After straining his weak muscles, he pressed it, and both he and Athena were on a private channel. "John, we're on a private comms channel. How much oxygen do you have left?" John had to squint to see the readout on his control board. "Five percent…" Athena knew she would have to work fast. "How far from the Galactica are you, in a measurement of time?" "Half a centon, but my fuel… I only have a few microns worth…" "John, I want you to listen very carefully, to me. Do not worry about Starbuck. Someone else is assisting him. Now, I want you to turn off your scanner, your weaponry, all of your systems, except for your life support, and your comms. We need to conserve as much fuel as we can, for this plan to work." "Done…" "Now, when I give the signal, I want you to hit your Turbos, and as soon as you reach the Galactica, hit your air brakes. We've only got one chance, so we need to make this count." John smiled weakly, feeling his heart skip. "You're just like your brother…" Athena smiled, and kept her eyes focused on her scanners. Beads of perspiration began to form on her forehead, waiting for the exact moment to give John the signal.

While Starbuck was being guided back to the Galactica, through the assistance of Rigel, Athena watched the self-programmed countdown timer slowly decrease. She also checked John's oxygen levels, and his fuel status. "John, you've only got a few microns, left. Are you ready?" John could barely speak; his air supply was virtually extinguished. "Y-Yeah, I'm ready…" Athena blinked, at the worst possible time. "NOW!" John hit his Turbos, and sped towards the Galactica's landing bay. Before she had time to think, Athena shouted at the top of her voice, scaring everyone on the Bridge. "HIT THE BRAKES!" John didn't need telling twice. Just as he reached the landing bay hatch, John almost tore the brake lever out of its column, trying to slow his Viper as much as he could. Athena could see it all. Just as John entered the landing bay, Athena leapt from her station, and charged towards the elevator, not caring who she ran into.

As soon as the elevator stopped, Athena's eyes widened in horror, as she was met with a deafening screech, and a bang, as the over-pressure on John's brakes had caused his landing gear to snap, and so, was leaving a trail of sparks, all across the landing bay. For John, it was too much. He'd blacked out as soon as he hit the brakes. The last thing everybody witnessed on the Alpha Landing Bay was a Colonial Warrior, and his Viper, bursting into flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The End of Everything

Athena couldn't believe what was happening. All she remembered was screaming, and feeling her heart rate increase fifty to the dozen. She didn't care what would happen to her career, all that mattered to her, was rescuing the brother of her first love. Athena felt a massive rush of adrenaline through her body, and felt unstoppable. Security, technicians, Warriors, Officers, all forms of the Galactica crew tried to stop her from reaching the Viper, but she just bulldozed her way through. The fire crews were already on standby, and were now trying to douse the flames that encapsulated the Viper. They aimed for the cockpit, and within a few microns, John was visible. Athena had a few burns, but wasn't bothered. She was not focusing on the pain; the adrenaline took care of that. She climbed up to the wreckage and wrenched the canopy door upwards, so its tip was facing the ceiling of the landing bay. After checking to see if he was alive, Athena picked John up in her arms, and carried him to the elevator, smoky tears in her eyes.

Within moments, Starbuck had safely landed, and saw the wreckage of his brother's craft. "No… He can't be…" Starbuck leapt out of his Viper and sped towards the Life Centre, hoping to find his brother. Once he was there, Doctor Salik, Adama, Apollo, Zac, Jolly, Greenbean and Boomer, those who were with him in space, minus the Doctor and Commander, met him. His first words were hard to find. "Where, where is he?" Jolly was the first to speak to his friend. "He's under life support. Apparently his Viper burst into flames, once he landed. Athena's with him." Starbuck thought things over, for a moment. 'Athena… She _does_ care for him… That's why I couldn't hear them; they were on a private channel!' Apollo noticed the change in Starbuck's expression. "Starbuck, are you alright?" Starbuck shook his head rapidly, bringing him back to reality. "Y-yeah, Apollo, I'm fine. When can I see my brother?" It was Dr. Salik's turn to speak. "Starbuck, we can't allow any visitors. You see, once your brother crashed, the impact caused him to black out, somehow triggering amnesia. Athena was the last person to speak to him, so, the Commander and I have agreed that she will be the one to bring him back, if you take my meaning." Starbuck felt his stomach tie a knot, and nodded. "I understand, Doctor. I just hope he recovers." "We have to run a series of tests, obviously, that's procedure, but, hoping that there are no permanent internal injuries, brain damage especially, he should make a full recovery." Before Starbuck got the chance to thank the Doctor, Zac spotted a fighter craft fly past the Life Centre's window, and over to the Alpha Landing Bay. "Cylons!" Adama turned to his squadron. "They're here… Get to your Vipers! I'll alert the fleet!" With those final words, the group disbanded, each heading to their own stations.

Adama made to the Bridge in record time, and managed to contact the President, with difficulty. The signal was giving off a lot of static to both the scanners on both the Battlestars. "Mr. President, the fleet is under attack from Cylons!" "How could I have been so stupid to believe that there would be an armistice, a Signing, an end to the war?" "All of us were fooled, Sir." "Not you, Adama. You had your suspicions, and I should have trusted you. Baltar… Where is Baltar?" In the Council Meeting Room, a steel boot kicked a door behind the President down, and two Centurions, with a human behind them, encircled the leader of the Quorum of the Twelve. "B-Baltar… Help me… Please…" Count Baltar sniggered maniacally. "You humans are useless, actually believing that the Cylon Empire would throw down their arms and join you all at a Signing, marking the end of the Thousand Yahren War? You fool. Oh, hello, Adama, good to see you, old friend." Baltar grinned, and Adama growled. "Baltar, if you continue on like this, it will mean the end of you." "Adama, really, that is no way to talk to the President's Aide. I am Count Baltar, representative of the Cylon Empire, and annihilator of the Twelve Colonies! On your knees, Mr. President. Beg me to spare your worthless life." "B-Baltar… Spare me…" The President gazed deep into Baltar's eyes. He could see no emotion, no feeling at all. He was just like a Cylon. "Centurion, kill." The last thing Adama saw, was the gruesome murder of the President of the Quorum of the Twelve. Baltar saluted Adama, and left the room with the Cylons. The blood-curdling scream of the once-aging President echoed throughout Adama's mind. Tigh walked over to Adama and put his hand on his old friend's shoulder. "Adama, Blue Squadron have finished re-fuelling. We should launch all our fighter craft." Adama nodded.

In the Basestar of the Imperious Leader, the two Centurions that were with Baltar, aboard the Atlantia, entered the Throne Room. The throne span to face Baltar and his comrades. "Speak, Centurion." "We have begun the attack on the Colonial Fleet. The President has been terminated." "Good. Order the Basestars to attack every single colony. Leave no one alive." Baltar stammered. "Speak, Baltar." Baltar was sweating all over; he could barely speak due to nerves. "You said my colony was to be spared! I gave you the location of the Battlestar fleet!" "And you have served your purpose. Centurions, remove him for public execution." As Baltar was dragged away, kicking and screaming, the Imperious Leader spoke proudly. "This entire galaxy will become home to the Cylon Empire."

The five Battlestars had no chance of defending themselves from the seemingly endless onslaught of the Cylons. One by one, each Battlestar was destroyed, Vipers along with it. The Galactica was the only one still standing, as she and its crew had left from what remained of the fleet, and headed to Caprica.

Viper squadrons from every Battlestar had joined with Blue and Red Squadrons, to take on the Cylons as one large attack force. Apollo led the entire force, as the other Captains had fallen prey to the lasers of the Cylon Raiders. "All squadrons, we are now the Galactica Squadron. Our fleet has been destroyed, but the Galactica still remains. If we can keep the Cylons from destroying our remaining Battlestar, we will have a home, at least." Starbuck noticed that something was wrong. "Apollo, the Galactica has left the fleet. Where do you think she could be heading?" "Caprica. She's going to try to defend her home planet!" Zac interrupted. "There's no way we can keep up with her!" Apollo sighed. "We just have to hold off the Cylons." With those final words, the Galactica Squadron proceeded to defend their home. The Galactica was too late, to defend Caprica. The Cylons had already invaded and decimated almost the entire population in a systematic genocide.

The Galactica Squadron had held off the Cylons as best they could, having lost a fair number of warriors, and made it back to the Galactica. Any stragglers that followed the Galactica were easily dealt with. Colonel Tigh looked at his scanner. "Commander, we have a large number of Vipers from the other four Battlestars joining us." Adama nodded. "We need to go onto the surface of Caprica, see if there are any survivors." "With the number of Cylons that are down on the surface, are you sure that is wise?" Adama nodded. "Tigh, the people in this Battlestar cannot be what is left of the human race. We need to go to each planet, and find as many survivors as we possibly can, and bring them aboard." With those words, Apollo had arrived. "Father, if you are thinking of going down there, I can take you in my Viper." Adama shook his head. "Apollo, you know that a Colonial Viper is strictly a one-man craft. We haven't the resources to construct Vipers with passenger sections. We shall take a shuttle down, with you and Boomer as escort." Apollo nodded. "I'll go and get ready, Father." While Apollo left to get himself ready, Adama walked to his office. "Is this what the human race has come down to? A small handful of us remain, in the entire universe. There have to be more of us, out there, somewhere."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Awakening

A few centons later, the shuttle and Viper escort to Caprica had launched. The brother of Starbuck had no idea what was happening. He hadn't yet woken from his ordeal with his Viper, in the Galactica's landing bay. Athena held onto John's hand tightly, studying his features. His medium-length brown hair, his deep brown eyes, his funny shaped nose, and the mole on his left cheekbone. One thing Athena never noticed before was the soul-patch that John was growing. He had begun to grow it while in the Academy, but was ordered to remove it, under grounds of suspension. Athena began to twirl one of her fingers through a lock of John's hair, which was a lot different from his brother's constant styling. John liked to keep his hair flowing naturally, without the use of styling products. As soon as she saw the two Vipers and Shuttle fly past the Life Centre's window, Athena turned back to John. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "John, I hope you can hear me. Everyone, on the Galactica needs you. Apollo, Zac, Jolly, Boomer, Greenbean, the Colonel, Omega, Rigel, my father, and Starbuck all need you. Nobody knows this, but, I need you, the most." Athena tightened her grip, once she felt the tears flow from her eyes. "I wish Starbuck wasn't my, well, first. I wish it were you. Sometimes I wish you could have taken Starbuck's place, you know, swapped lives. Nevertheless, if Starbuck were where you are now, I wouldn't have looked after him. What we had was once special, sure, but that's in the past. He's the kind of person that doesn't want a committed relationship, all Starbuck wants is all the women he can find. However, with you, it's different. You have standards; you're willing to make a commitment. You actually know how to treat a woman, unlike your brother, who thinks one night is enough, until he can set his sights on his next target. I don't want to sound awful and judgemental, he _is_ your brother, but, the way he treats women, I think it's disgusting. John, what I'm trying to say, is…" A silhouette on the opposite side of the screen, the one person Athena did not expect to see. "You've fallen in love with my brother." Athena almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Starbuck's voice. Rage shone in her eyes.

"Starbuck, you're not supposed to be here. I'm the one looking after your brother." Starbuck took hold of Athena's arm and pulled her to the other side of the screen. "He's not a member of your family. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, while I take care of my only living relative." "Starbuck, you're a Colonial Warrior, you're needed to help defend the Galactica." Starbuck's nostrils flared. He was determined to win this argument. "What do you do, Athena? You just sit in front of a scanner, all the time cycle, while us, the Warriors, we risk our lives in space, protecting the lot of you! You guys have it easy!" With that last sentence from Starbuck, Athena had had enough. She raised her hand and slapped her former fiancé across his face. Starbuck, knowing he was defeated, span on his heel and exited the Life Centre. Athena slumped back into her seat and burst into tears again. "Why do I always ruin things? Why am I such a failure, in life?" She heard a faint voice next to her. "E-Excuse me, Miss, but are you okay?" Athena thought she was hearing things, but she turned around to face the bed, and saw John looking at her, eyes barely open, face covered in cuts and bruises, some that would probably form scars. Her face and eyes shone brightly, her entire body seemed to tingle all over, and she felt a chill run down her spine. She was about to hug John, but stopped. She remembered what Dr. Salik told her about John's amnesia. _"You are the last person he communicated with. Athena, it's your job to bring him back, slowly and carefully."_ John looked around the room, an image of deep confusion spread across his face and his voice was shaky. "Where am I? What is this place? Who are you? More to the point, who am I?" Athena took hold of John's hand, and spoke softly to him. "You're aboard the Battlestar Galactica; we're in a place called the Life Centre, which is where people are brought to recover from injuries. I am Lieutenant Athena, daughter of Commander Adama, the leader of this warship. Your name is John, a twenty-four yahren-old Colonial Warrior, a Lieutenant. You are one of our best pilots, and you have your own fighter craft, which is called a Colonial Viper." Athena stopped for a moment, thinking she had said too much, too quickly. "Shall I stop, for a few microns?" John shook his head. "I don't know, who you are, but, somehow I feel I can trust you, tell you everything. I can feel it in my heart, I guess. It's just something about you…" Athena's heart skipped a beat. She now knew that John had feelings for her. She smiled warmly and spoke softly once again. "Would you like me to show you around?" John nodded and smiled. "I would love to be your guest aboard this… Galactica…" With a little difficulty, Athena had managed to help get John out of bed, and turned around while John got dressed. Without Athena's own realisation, John had linked his arm with her own. Her heart skipped another beat, and they both began to walk out of the Life Centre.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Triggered Memory/The Gathering

John did not know how to feel. Everywhere he went, with Athena, people who saw him; either thanked him, congratulated him, or whistled at him, while he walked with Athena. After a couple of centons, John stopped and turned to the woman who had been looking after him. "My apologies, but I must ask why are all of these people being so nice to me? Am I some kind of popular, well-respected person, or something?" "John, while you were in space, you managed to save the life of a highly-respected warrior, who is very close to you." "I can't have done that, if I did, all of these people would have been genuine, with their thanks." "John, these people _are_ being genuine. To them, you are a hero. You survived a very serious accident, and now, you're up on your feet and ready for action." John shook his head. "I don't feel ready, for action, I mean. I think I need more time." Athena smiled. "That's perfectly alright, with everyone. Where would you like me to show you, next?" John fumbled with the map of the Galactica, in his hands, before choosing a location. His finger landed on the image, and Athena smiled. "That's the Colonel's Office. Normally, us lower-ranking colonists wouldn't have access, without a valid reason, but, just for today, the two of us have unlimited access to anywhere on the Galactica, thanks to the Commander." John smiled. He was really beginning to enjoy Athena's company. Athena felt exactly the same way.

On the surface of Caprica, Adama and Apollo were talking to the remaining survivors of the entire planet. "Sound this message to every human being, left alive. Tell them to board any space-worthy craft that they can find, and join with the last Battlestar Galactica." One of the Capricans shouted their disapproval at Adama's message. "Why should we join with your Battlestar? We're an easier target, for the Cylons!" Once the crowd started to raise their voices, too much for Adama to bear, he turned to Apollo and nodded. With that signal, Apollo raised his blaster into the air and fired, silencing the crowd. "Now that I have your attention, we…" A small boy, who looked to be ten yahren old, ran through the crowd and towards Apollo, who was surprised to see this small child. "Hey, Mister, that's a cool looking ship you have! Can I go in it?" Apollo laughed. "Fighter craft like this one are no place for young children." The small child hung his head, but smiled once he heard his mother speak. "They'll have to be, if we are to survive." Apollo seemed to freeze once he saw this woman, walk to the front of the crowd. He could not find the words to say anything, he was mesmerised, by her striking beauty. She fixated her gaze on his face, and all Apollo could do was merely nod. "See? The Captain agrees. What about you, Commander?" Adama was lost for words. He looked at the crowd, in front of him, and sighed. "You are right, we need every man, woman and child, in order to survive. Send the word out, to every known human being alive. In order to survive, they must become part of the Galactica's rapidly forming fleet. We already have ships and survivors from the other eleven Colonies making their way to the Galactica, escorted by our Warriors." The man who had caused the outburst spoke again, in a much calmer tone. "Can you guarantee our survival?" This was a difficult question, but one which Adama was proud to answer. "Yes, you will all survive if you join us." The people cheered, and made their way to any space-worthy craft that they could find.

Back aboard the Galactica, John and Athena were walking towards the bridge, when none other than Starbuck appeared. He couldn't believe that his brother was already up on his feet. He moved closer, but John stepped back, accidentally pulling Athena back, with him. "Who are you? You're moving a little too close, to thank me." "John, I'm your brother, Starbuck!" John shook his head. "I don't know who you are; you're beginning to scare me. I would like you to step back; otherwise, I will have to call Security." When Starbuck was about to make a reply, Athena glared at him and shook her head. Starbuck merely nodded and walked away. "Athena, who was he? He called himself 'Starbuck'. That name sounds familiar, but I'm not sure how…" "John, I think we should move on. We'll have plenty of time to talk about things later." Athena raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was taking you to the Colonel's office, anyway?" John nodded, deep in thought.

Athena knocked on the door of Tigh's office. Tigh was expecting both of them. "You may enter." The door opened, and John and his companion both entered the large room. John was the first to speak. "I assume you are the great Colonel Tigh? I have heard a lot about you, Sir." Tigh raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really, Lieutenant? Where have you heard stories about me?" "From most of the people, aboard this vessel, Sir. They've all spoken very highly of you." Colonel Tigh smiled. "Thank you for the information, Lieutenant. Now, how can I help you?" "I just wanted to say, that you are doing a tremendous job, of protecting this Battlestar, while Commander Adama is on the surface of Caprica." Tigh smiled again, and shook John's hand. "Thank you, once again, Lieutenant. If you will both excuse me, I have to return to the Bridge. It was nice to see you both." Tigh opened the door for both John and Athena, signalling for them to leave the room. Once the pair left the room, Tigh locked the door behind him.

After Tigh returned to the Bridge Console, Athena turned to John. "Where shall we go next, Lieutenant?" John studied the map, once again, squinting, as he felt a headache forming. Athena noticed this, and was concerned. "Are you okay, John? Shall we go back to the Life Centre, so you can rest?" John shook his head. He was savouring every moment with Athena. He didn't want to waste a single micron. "Don't worry about me, Athena. I'll be fine. Do you mind if we head to the Alpha Landing Bay?" Athena felt her stomach knot. "Are you sure you feel ready, to go there?" John nodded, and smiled warmly. "As long as I have you with me, I feel like I can take on anything." Athena's face and eyes lit up, once again. She never thought she would hear this from the man she had fallen madly in love with, amnesia or not.

On the way down to the Landing Bay, John and Athena were approached by Zac and Boomer. Zac was the first to speak. "John, I'm glad you're up and about. We've all been really worried, about you." John nodded. "I think I recognise you… Is your name Apollo, or something?" Zac was shocked. He didn't think that John would regain his memory, quite so quickly. "My name is Zac; I'm Apollo's younger brother." John smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Zac. I wish I had been more focused." Zac laughed, and a thought appeared in his mind. 'He's just like he used to be. Always full of manners.' "That's perfectly alright, John. I think Boomer has something for you." Zac nudged Boomer with his elbow. The dark-skinned Lieutenant jumped for a micron, producing something from his pocket. In his hand, he held a gold pendant, and inside the pendant, was a photo of John and Athena, taken while they were at the Academy. "While you were in the Life Centre, everyone in Blue Squadron decided to make this for you. It's not much, but we wanted to thank you for your heroic efforts." John opened the pendant and saw the picture of both him and Athena, with their arms around each other in a hug, and smiled warmly. Without the two Warriors gaining a chance to react, John had virtually thrown himself at them, embracing them in a hug. Both Boomer and Zac responded by patting John on the shoulder, before he pulled away. "Thank you, all of you. This… This means so much to me. I'll keep it around my neck, all the time. I'll never take it off." Both Zac and Boomer smiled, until Zac decided to take a step closer. He pointed to the pendant, informing John that there was something on the other side. John read the beautifully engraved writing, and nearly jumped with happiness. "John & Athena, Caprica." Athena gasped. 'How did they know about how I feel for John? I can't understand this! It must have been Starbuck…!' She regained her composure, and took a closer look at the pendant. A tear formed in the corner of her eye, filled with joy. "This is beautiful… Don't you agree, John?" John nodded and smiled. "I'm not the beautiful one, Athena. You are, without a shadow of a doubt." Athena smiled, feeling the tears build, and pulled John into her arms, not caring who was viewing the two of them. Zac smiled, and Boomer nudged his friend. "Zac and I should be going, we'll leave you both to explore." John smiled and thanked the two warriors once again, before they left for the Officer's Club. Athena and John walked to the elevator, arm in arm. Unbeknownst to them, Starbuck had viewed the entire scene, jealously flaring in his eyes.

John and Athena had reached the Landing Bay, and began to walk towards the collection of Vipers, Shuttles, and John's Viper, which was slowly being worked on by technicians, though it still had the appearance of useless wreckage. John stared at his Viper for a micron, before grasping his skull with both hands, and falling to the floor, landing on his knees. Athena was quick to kneel down, putting both her arms around him. "Athena… That… That craft… It's a Viper… The one I crashed in…"

Athena screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would hear her. "SOMEONE GET DR. SALIK!" Just as a technician had begun his sprint to the elevator, John shouted his disapproval. "NO! No, I don't need a doctor. I remember… I remember everything… I remember being at the Academy, being assigned to the Atlantia. I remember coming to the Galactica, hiding away in my own quarters, keeping my Viper in its own launch tube. Everyone… Boomer, Apollo, Adama, Tigh, Omega, Rigel, Zac, Greenbean, Jolly and… Starbuck!" Athena struggled to keep the tears from flowing again. "What do you remember about Starbuck?" "H-he's my… Brother?" Athena sobbed again, thinking this would be the end of their time together, which she valued more than anything. However, she didn't want the man she loved, to remain like this forever, so, she decided to tell John everything she knew or remembered.

"Starbuck is your brother, a few yahren older than you. He is one of our greatest pilots, almost as good as you, which is probably why my father gave you your own quarters, but kept you as a Lieutenant, to keep an illusion, though you are good enough to be a Strike Captain…" "There's something else, I remember. It's about Starbuck, and… You." Athena felt her stomach knot tightly. This was the part she was dreading. John looked Athena in her tear-filled eyes, not moving his gaze for a millicenton. "You were going to be Sealed to my brother, before he left you, for another woman, someone at the Academy." Athena nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. You weren't ready." John pulled away from Athena, rage flaring in his chocolate-brown eyes. Athena thought she was the one to blame. She burst into tears, unable to hold them back any longer. "John… I cannot apologise enough. Is this the end, of us?" John shook his head, and Athena smiled, before her expression changed to something far worse. "No, Athena, this is not the end, of us. This is the end of someone who has betrayed you; someone who's only fitting punishment is death." Athena looked up at John, not knowing who he could possibly mean. John snarled. "This is the end of Starbuck." With those words, John walked away; hand on his Colonial Blaster, out for blood, even if the blood was that of his brother's.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Brother will kill Brother…

John had made his way to the Officer's Club, thinking that Starbuck would be there. Once he reached the doors, he walked through the doors, stopping once everyone turned to look at him. Everyone cheered, raising their beverages, toasting their hero. John wasn't interested in a celebration. He wanted revenge.

"Thank you, all. Does anyone know where my brother is? I need to have a word with him, urgently. It's about a memory." Everyone on the Galactica knew of John's amnesia, and so, they all spoke amongst themselves, trying to think of where Starbuck could be. After a centon of impatiently waiting, John received a response. It was from Lieutenant Jolly. "Starbuck's on patrol with Greenbean, as Apollo is with the Commander. He just launched a few microns ago." John nodded, not bothering to smile, as he usually would. "Thank you, Jolly." Just as John began to walk away, Jolly shouted after him. "Good luck finding him!"

John built up his power walk into a sprint, heading for the Beta Launch Tubes. Athena had made her way to the Bridge, to find Colonel Tigh. Once John reached the Launch Tubes, he spoke to one of the technicians on duty. "I need to borrow Lieutenant Boomer's Viper, as mine is still under repair." The technician shook his head. "I'm sorry; Lieutenant, but Starbuck and Greenbean are on patrol. I can't let you use another warrior's Viper, it's against regulations." John growled. "I have specific orders from Commander Adama to join Starbuck and Greenbean on their routine patrol. Now, I would like you to prepare Boomer's Viper for me." The technician nodded, easily believing John's lie. "I'll have it ready in half a centon, Sir!" John nodded and snarled once the technician had left. "It's not much longer, Starbuck. I will have my revenge."

Athena found Tigh and was frantic. Tigh placed a hand on Athena's shoulder, calming her down. "Colonel, I'm sorry for my outburst, but… It's John, he, he's going after Starbuck! He's going to kill him!" Tigh was shocked to hear this. "Is this involved with what happened between yourself and Starbuck, when you were younger?" Athena nodded, tears in her eyes. "You go to your quarters. I need to sound the alert." Athena nodded again, and ran to her quarters. "Omega, sound the alert, and give the squadrons this message – BRING JOHN BACK, ALIVE. DO NOT LET HIM FIRE UPON STARBUCK." Omega pressed the ALERT button on the console, and, once again, the Squadrons were on their way to their Vipers.

Warriors had climbed into their respective Vipers, except Boomer. He stood dumbfounded, wondering what had happened to his craft. The same technician that spoke to John before approached Boomer. "Lieutenant Boomer, John ran off with your Viper. He told me that he had received orders from the Commander, to join Starbuck and Greenbean on their patrol." Boomer snarled. "Of all the nerve…!" "You might want to step back, Sir. The squadrons are about to launch." An enraged Boomer walked back to the elevator, determined to pay John back.

Starbuck remained silent throughout the patrol, despite Greenbean's efforts to communicate. "Come on, Starbuck, where's your usual self gone?" Starbuck sighed. All he could think about was John and the woman he once loved. He heard a noise on his scanner, signalling that another craft was approaching. "Greenbean, you getting this?" "It's another Viper. Maybe the Commander ordered double patrols." "No, there's only one. It can't have launched to join us, that's against regulations. If it isn't here to join our patrol, it's here to attack us!" "Starbuck, you've been smoking plant vapour, again! Why would a Colonial Viper be coming to attack us?" "You check your scanner. It's moving at attack speed." Greenbean's eyes widened. "You're right! I'm picking up _Boomer's_ Viper?" "Boomer would never attack us. Someone else is piloting that craft. I don't know who…" Starbuck's question was answered with a volley of laser fire, directed at his Viper. He heard the one voice, which both surprised and terrified him. "Starbuck… You betrayed Athena. Now, I'm here to kill you." Starbuck swallowed a lump in his throat. "John… That was in the past. L-let's talk about this, yeah?" John didn't reply until he flew past Starbuck, and turned the Viper to face his brother, staring at him, and eternal rage in his eyes. "Starbuck, there is no time for talking. There is time for one thing, however… The time to KILL you!" Starbuck barely had a millicenton to evade John's direct fire. It was a miracle he was unscathed. "You can't run forever, Starbuck!" John hit his Turbos, hot on Starbuck's trail. All Greenbean could do was watch. He was too shocked to react.

"Colonel Tigh, this is Captain Apollo. I can see the two Vipers. Starbuck is trying to evade an intense amount of fire coming from John's craft. We're going in after him." "Remember, Apollo, we need both John _and_ Starbuck ALIVE." "Yes, Sir." Both Blue and Red Squadron charged after John.

Starbuck managed to avoid another volley of laser fire, before pleading with his brother. "John, please stop! This is madness! Whatever happened between myself, and Athena, can surely be sorted out rationally, and not in this fashion!" Suddenly, John stopped firing. In fact, he brought the Viper to a complete standstill. He heard a shrill ringing in his ears, before blacking out again. Starbuck began shouting, wondering what had happened to his sibling. The last thing John heard was Athena's voice, echoing through his mind. "John… John… Can you hear me…?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: "Cut the felgercarb, Lieutenant."

"John… Starbuck, I think he's waking up!" John opened his eyes, and found himself in the Life Centre, once again. Once he saw his brother smiling, John frantically searched for his blaster, before giving up. Athena walked closer, and sat down next to the bed. "John, how are you feeling?" John grunted. "Like I've had my brain burned out by a Viper's Turbo. Where is everyone?" "They're all outside, waiting to hear about your condition." "What happened? Where was I?" "You blacked out, while you were in space. The doctor said something hardly believable. He told us that you had recovered too quickly from your amnesia, resulting in a build-up of pressure in your brain. Once you regained the memory of what happened between myself, and Starbuck, you went into a bloodthirsty rage, not caring what happened, until you did what you thought needed to be done. Thankfully, you didn't harm anyone, and, you blacked out. Somehow, the pressure build-up had completely taken over, sort of made you its slave. Thankfully, that's passed, and, thanks to Dr. Salik speaking to everyone who was involved, including the Commander, you're completely forgiven, all charges against you were dropped, and you don't have to attend a hearing of any kind." John mulled over what Athena just explained to him, before looking into her eyes. "Athena, does this mean that we're…" Athena knew exactly what John was going to ask. She laughed, something John was not expecting at all. "Over? Cut the felgercarb, Lieutenant. We're together, whether Starbuck, or anyone, for that matter, likes it, or not." John unleashed a wide grin. Athena chuckled, before moving in to kiss her companion. John winked at Starbuck before wrapping his arms around Athena, and kissed the woman he longed for, ever since his time cycles at the Academy. Once Athena pulled away, John felt his whole body heat up. His face and skin seemed to glow, just like the first time he met the woman he had fallen in love with, at first sight. He scratched the back of his neck, and felt that something was missing. He entered frantic mode, once again. "Athena, t-the pendant! I can't find it!" Athena put a hand on John's shoulder and spoke softly to him. "John, about the pendant… When we brought you back to the Galactica, we couldn't find the pendant inside Boomer's Viper. So, after the whole event was discussed and forgotten, I spoke to Boomer and Zac about making two pendants." John was surprised. "Two pendants?" Athena nodded. "One for you, and one for me. I have them in my quarters. We'll go and pick them up later. By the way, Father wants to see us both in his office, in a few centons. Starbuck and I will leave you to get ready." John nodded, and gulped, turning his eyes to meet Starbuck's equally reflective gaze. "Starbuck, about everything that's happened, I want to say…" Starbuck raised his hand, silencing his brother, He smiled, and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, when you were like you were, in a rage with no chance for control, it's okay with me. Just don't do it again." John nodded and smiled. "You have my word as a Warrior."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Pleasant Surprises

Athena and her partner made their way to Adama's office, hand-in-hand. Everywhere they went, like before, they were met with a chorus of cheers, whistles and grins. John and Athena couldn't stop smiling. They were savouring every single millicenton.

They reached Adama's office, and were met outside, to their surprise, by the Commander himself. "John, Athena, step into my office." The pair walked into the large office, and stood to attention in front of Adama's desk. The brains behind the entire survival operation sat down at his desk, and placed his hands in front of him.

"Now, I assume my daughter has told you everything, Lieutenant?" John nodded. "Yes, Sir, I have been fully informed." Adama nodded. "Good. I assume you are wondering why I have summoned you both here." Both Athena and John nodded. "John, seeing as your Viper is still under repair, and you have missed a lot of work, due to your former-amnesiac state, the Colonel and I have agreed, under Athena's supervision, that you undertake some work on the Bridge. You will have your own station, right next to Athena's." John felt his heart skip a beat. Working on the Bridge meant he could spend more time with Athena. "Thank you so much, Commander! This means everything to me!" Athena cleared her throat, insinuating that John had forgotten her. John chuckled weakly. "As well as you, Athena. You mean everything to me, too." Adama chuckled and smiled. He stood up and walked towards the pair. "John, I cannot thank you enough, for the things you have done, during your time, aboard the Galactica. I understand that you disagreed at first, with your secret assignment, but I am glad you agreed, in the end. After everything that has happened, I am overjoyed that you have made my daughter the happiest woman alive. One time cycle, for which I am certainly hopeful for, you will become part of the Adama family." Athena drew a wide grin, while John stammered. "C-Commander Adama, y-you surely can't mean a S-Sealing?" Adama folded his arms and nodded. "Yes, John, I _do_ mean a Sealing. I am certain that you both feel very, very strongly, for each other, and, I am sure that at least one of you had thought about a Sealing. Please, don't try and deny it, Athena. I know you have wanted to be sealed to the man stood next to you, even when you were romantically involved with Starbuck." Athena's eyes narrowed. "How long _have_ you know?" Adama smiled proudly. "Long enough to know that the two of you are perfect for each other." John grinned. "Commander, am I dreaming?" Adama shook his head, still smiling. "This is reality, my son. Now, I am afraid that you will both have to leave. I have an emergency meeting with the newly-instated Council of Twelve. Athena, show John to his new station." Athena nodded, and hugged her father, just before she left. John outstretched his arm, to meet the Commander's, where they both shook hands. Afterwards, they both left for the Bridge.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Saddening Information

"This is Core Command, you may launch when ready." John observed the launch of the three Vipers, through the viewscreens. He smiled, knowing that three of the Galactica's best warriors would clear the path through the deadly Nova of Madagon. It was his and Athena's mission to guide them through, so that they could clear a path for the Galactica, and her fleet.

Starbuck let out a heavy sigh. Apollo noticed this, and expressed his concern. "Starbuck, what's wrong? We're about to head through a highly dangerous part of space. Normally, you'd leap at the chance. What's bothering you?" Starbuck shook his head. "Apollo, it's nothing to do with the mission. It's about Athena." It was Apollo's turn to sigh. "You still love her, don't you?" Starbuck didn't dare to answer. He had no idea whether anyone was monitoring his communications, at the current time. Starbuck's silence explained everything to Apollo. Just as he was about to reply, Athena contacted the three warriors. "Nova Trio, you'll be reaching your first set of targets, in three-and-a-half centons. Starbuck, you are to lead us all through to Carillon." Starbuck held back a growl, and gave the usual response. "Affirmative. One question, why is my craft suddenly a lot warmer?" It was John's turn to answer. "Starbuck, it's because of the highly dangerous heat outside, that you have your Vipers shielded. Everyone else in the fleet has their shielding up, as well. We are guiding you, and you are guiding us. It may seem confusing, but, this is the safest way to avoid the Cylon Armada. You are approaching your first target. Three, two, one… Fire." Starbuck slammed his thumb down on the FIRE button, so hard that he could have jammed it. He wasn't focused. Apollo could hear his friend's heavy breathing, and offered to take his place. "Starbuck, do you want me to fly ahead?" He was interrupted by Adama. "That is forbidden, Captain. As you are flying blindly, so to speak, it is highly dangerous to break formation, at any time, while we are passing through the Nova. If you, or the other pilots hit one of the space mines, it could set off a chain reaction, which could destroy the entire fleet." Apollo sighed again. "Understood, Commander." As the targets were cleared, the Galactica and her fleet safely passed through the Nova of Madagon.

After the fleet had reached a safe orbit around Carillon, Adama took hold of his microphone, and spoke to the entire fleet. "This is Commander Adama. We have reached the planet Carillon, and are currently maintaining a safe orbit. We will be organising landing parties, for everyone, who wishes to go the planet's surface. Crews will be waiting at your airlocks, with shuttles. To all who wish to board, please do so, in an orderly fashion. That is all."

Once Adama placed his microphone back on his desk, he drew a heavy, yet happy sigh, and left his Office, to step onto the Bridge. His tired eyes widened, not believing how empty the bridge was. The last two crew members of his beloved _Galactica_ he saw, were John and Athena. He called them over to him, just before they left the Bridge.

The couple walked over to Adama, hand-in-hand. "John, Athena, your work was remarkable. I couldn't ask for better guidance staff." John laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Thank you, Commander. But, the real heroes were Starbuck, Apollo and Boomer. Without them, we would have all perished to the Nova." Adama smiled warmly, and turned his head to look at his daughter. She had a wide grin. "Athena, I know you should be working, right now, as everyone else is on the planet's surface…" Athena sighed. "Yes, Father, I know. I'll stay here, aboard the _Galactica_. John, you go and have fun." John turned to look at Athena, and could see the sorrow, deep in her eyes. He shook his head. "No. Athena, you go down, and enjoy yourself. You need it. I'll cover for you, here." Athena smiled weakly. "Are you sure, John?" John nodded and held his partner's hands tightly. "My darling, I am absolutely certain. I am not taking 'no' for an answer. I'll be down to join you, very soon. I promise." Athena looked at her father, still holding John's hands tightly. "Father, is it okay?" Adama nodded. "That is fine, Athena. I want you back here at 09:30." Athena grinned and hugged the Commander. Without another word, she kissed John, mouthed 'I love you', and made her way to the Shuttles. Adama turned to John. "That was a very noble thing you did. Starbuck wouldn't have done that, unless he thought things were going to lead to his quarters." John nodded. "Thank you, Commander. I'm going to miss her, but, as long as she is happy, then, I am happy." Adama smiled, and returned to his Office.

The Bridge was virtually empty, everyone was celebrating. John leaned back in his seat, relaxing. As he started to think about Athena, he noticed a blip on his screen. He typed in a code sequence, filing through the database, to see if he could make sense of this unexpected mystery. As he found a match, he felt his heart reach his throat, and bolted to Adama's Office.

Starbuck and his new companion, Cassiopeia, slowly made their way through the large complex, admiring the sights and sounds. All around them, there were Pyramid tables, bars stocking the finest Ambrosia, dining booths, waiters serving the finest food known to the human race. Starbuck took his companion to the seating area, facing the stage, where a number of performers were engaged in some highly-comical acts.

John hammered on the door to Adama's Office, not caring of what trouble he would be in for disrupting him. The door opened, and the Commander had a furious expression on his face. "This had better be important, Lieutenant..." John struggled to speak, his words catching in his throat. He finally regained composure, and spoke calmly. "Commander, I apologise for the disruption, but, my scanners picked something up on the surface of Carillon." Adama looked concerned. "What did they pick up?" "A Tiberium mining colony, which we already knew about. The things unbeknownst to us, are an underground 'prison', and, the worst part of all... Cylons." Adama's face turned a ghostly shade of pearl. "They were waiting for us. They knew we needed to resupply, and to allow survivors a chance to relax, lower their guard, if you will. While they are relaxing, the Cylons will strike." Adama slammed his fist down on his desk before speaking again. "John, we CANNOT allow the Cylons to attack! I need you to send out a message to every human on the surface of Carillon. Tell them to return to their ships. As soon as the message is sent, head to your Viper. It's been fully repaired. I need you to land on the surface, and infiltrate the prison, freeing any survivors. If you find Starbuck, take him with you." John nodded. "What about the Cylons?" Adama's face dropped. He forgot about the possible crossfire that would risk the lives of civilians. "The Cylons are our main problem, we already know that. Our craft already have more than enough fuel aboard, for the Galactica and her fleet. I cannot believe I'm suggesting this, but, I need you to destroy the Tiberium mining facility. The blast might risk the destruction of the entire planetoid, but its a chance I'm willing to take." John nodded, ready to undertake this task. Without another word, he reached his station, relayed the message, and then sped to the launch tubes. He then sped to Carillon, to find Starbuck, and to make sure the love of his life was safe.

Starbuck's eyes widened with horror, as he saw the prison facility. He didn't have time to fully grasp the nature of his surroundings, as he was tasked with freeing the prisoners, and saving his own behind. "Come on, get a move on! The Cylons will be here, any centon!" The prisoners screamed for their lives, desperate to leave the planet. They poured into the elevators, frantic. Once the last group of prisoners were safely aboard the ships, Starbuck heard laser fire on the floor above. Once the firing stopped, Starbuck heard a drill, and feared the worst, thinking that a Centurion was boring someone's skull. He was surprised, however, to witness a small hole forming in the ceiling.

The hole grew in circumference, and then someone jumped through, to meet the Colonial Warrior, blaster drawn, ready to kill another Cylon. A split-micron before he pulled the trigger, however, a familiar face stopped him. "Starbuck, its me!" Starbuck smiled. "What are you doing here?" John shook his head. "There's no time! We have to destroy the mining facility, and get the frak outta here! Where's Athena? Is she safe?" Starbuck's face dropped. "John, t-they took her. Athena was dragged into the mines, I had no way of rescuing her." John roared and charged into the mines, Starbuck hot on his trail. "I'm coming, Athena!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Massacre, The Destruction, The Return

Athena was being dragged through the tunnels of the vast mining facility, unsure of her fate. She had already tried begging, kicking and screaming, but to no avail. Now, all she could do was feel the jagged surface underneath her, claw at her skin and clothing, and wonder if she would ever see her family, and especially John, ever again.

John sped through the tunnels, narrowly avoiding sheer drops into the shafts below. Fury raged in his eyes. Starbuck had difficulty keeping up with his younger sibling. John was always a slow runner, Starbuck remembered this from their childhood, but it seemed that John was going as fast a Viper with full TURBOs. John passed a few Cylons, but not before firing critical blasts to their eye scanners. Cylons falling to the ground, John smirked, increasing his speed, with Starbuck beginning to run short of breath. However, he struggled on, determined to make sure that the three of them made it off the planet alive.

The Bridge was once again a bustling hive of activity, with Commander Adama at the helm. Omega was assisting the civilian ships, as well as a quarter of the Galactica's entire staff complement. He rubbed his temples, the stress giving him migraines. He kept his eyes on the display in front of him, watching the numbers of civilians gradually rise. The station sped through the files of every survivor, but Adama knew of two that were still on the planet. John and Starbuck. He had no idea about Athena.

The last survivor was on their respective ship, Zac and Apollo witnessed this from their Vipers. Zac flicked through the database on board his Viper, when he saw three incomplete entries. "Apollo, we might have a little problem..." "Yeah?" "John, Starbuck and Athena are still on the planet. I'm not entirely sure where they are, but they're the only three that haven't returned." Apollo growled. "We can't do anything, because we have to stay on patrol for the next few hundred centons." Zac nodded. "Whatever the problem is, they'll be back before we know it." Apollo sighed. "You're right, Zac, but, what if they need help?" "No matter how you look at it, no-one can help them but themselves. No-one's available. Frak!" Apollo knew exactly how his brother was feeling. Helpless. All they could do was patrol space, around the Galactica and her rag-tag fleet, protecting the only survivors of the human race, from the Cylons.

More and more Cylons fell from the twenty-three year old's blaster. There was nothing to stand in his way, not until his future bride was safe. Nothing else mattered. The adrenaline ravaged his body like a beast possessed. Starbuck had to find shortcuts, in an attempt to catch up with his enraged younger sibling. John, however, was out of sight. In the end, Starbuck gave up running, his body couldn't handle it. He was left breathless, his entire field of vision went gray, and he had reached the dreaded Pain Barrier, something that a lot of people strive to conquer. The fair-haired Colonial Warrior slumped to the ground, defeated. Now, he had to find a way to make sure that when John returned with Athena, they would find him, and that they would have safe passage back to their ship.

Athena thought she heard blaster shots, but she shrugged the sounds off as delusions of grandeur. The sounds returned, this time with steel falling unto rock. Athena thought she was going crazy, but the sounds gradually became louder, and louder, till she could vaguely depict the image of someone dressed as a Colonial Warrior, shooting down every Cylon standing in his path. Her eyes widened when she knew who the mystery figure turned out to be. She thought she was dreaming, but a sharp cut from a rock brought her back to reality.

John snarled, he had finally caught up to Athena, and, without a split-micron to think, he had shot down the two Cylons that were dragging Athena, and rushed to her side. They looked into each other's eyes briefly, before John picked her up. "John, I didn't think you'd find me..." John growled. "We'll talk later. There are three tasks I have to complete, rescuing you was the first." John aimed his blaster at a large collection of freshly-mined Tiberium. "Second, I'm going to blow up this mine." John fired the shot, and started to run, faster than ever before. "Third, we'll find Starbuck, and get the _frak_ off this rock!"

The shot from John's blaster was beginning to react with the Tiberium. The ground began to shake, the ceiling began to collapse. Time was scarce, every last micron counted. Starbuck heard a voice, bringing him back to reality. "Starbuck... MOVE!" Starbuck knew it was his brother. Without another word, the three members of the Galactica fleet charged through the mines, made it through the main business complex, and to their craft, in record time. John took the shuttle, with Athena, and Starbuck took John's Viper. John looked at his chronometer, there was barely any time left; it was either launch now, or die. Slamming their engines into overdrive, they made it out of the blast radius, just barely. John and his brother cheered, and made their way back to the Galactica.

John set the shuttle to AUTOPILOT, and walked over to Athena, who was encapsulated in a thermal blanket, and covered with plasters. She took a pain-numbing stim; this would have to do till they returned home. John held her in his arms, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry I couldn't rescue you sooner." Athena smiled weakly, her voice barely audible. "It's okay, I'm glad you rescued me, either way." John smiled. He was overjoyed that Athena was safe, but he couldn't eradicate the thought in the back of his mind. Athena was concerned. "John, is there a problem? You look worried. I'm safe, if that's what's bothering you." John shook his head. "It's not that, I fear we're still in danger." Athena's eyes widened. "W-Why? We're on our way back to the fleet; we're safe from harm." John shook his head again, his voice full of despair. "While Baltar is still alive, the Cylons will continue to hunt us down. True, their Imperious Leader still exists, but, judging by the way the Cylons operated on Carillon, it seemed their agenda was masterminded by Baltar. The IL-Series Cylon must have given him command of a Basestar, and the entire Armada." Athena was stunned to hear this. "How do you know all of this?" "Over the yahrens aboard the Atlantia, I spent my downtime undertaking immense amounts of research, into the ways the Cylons operated. I compiled everything I found into hard-copies, and then I studied it all, in my quarters. The copies may have been destroyed, but I have it stored in my memory." "You do realise that if my father hears of this, you may be needed at almost every strategy meeting?" John carded his fingers through his hair and nodded. "Yes, I will gladly dedicate myself to anything that will assist us in the future of the human race." Athena smiled, and yawned. "You'd best get back to the controls, the shuttle won't land itself." John smirked. "You always know how to brighten my time cycle." John took his seat at the controls, re-equipping himself with the headset, he relayed a message to the Galactica. "This is Galactica Shuttle 269, requesting permission to land." "Permission granted, Lieutenant. Welcome home." John brought the landing gear down, and carefully eased the shuttle into the hangar.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Homeward Bound/Downtime

John left the shuttle, with Athena in his arms. Adama, Tigh and Salik were waiting for them. Adama was the first to speak, happiness shone in his eyes. "Welcome home, son. Doctor Salik, take my daughter to the Life Centre. Colonel Tigh and myself need to speak with the Lieutenant." As Salik walked away with Athena, Adama shook John's hand. "That was truly remarkable. I've heard about my fair share of rescues, but what you did outshone the rest." John scratched the back of his head. "Thank you, Commander." Adama smiled. "Now, I need you to come with the Colonel and myself, back to my Office. We have a lot to talk about." John nodded, and followed both Tigh and Adama.

"Speak, Centurion." The lone Centurion looked up at its leader. "The planet Carillon was destroyed, by a blaster round in the Tiberium mines. We have lost a significant number of Cylons, but the factories are working at three times the recommended force." The leader nodded, pleased. "Good. Now, what of that transmission you intercepted?" "It is of Colonial origin, location and description unknown, our scanners were jammed, the moment we traced it." "Hmph. Send a few hundred Raiders out on a sweep, see if we can't unravel this... Mystery..." "By your command..." As the Centurion left, the leader tapped his fingers on the arm-rest of his seat. "Mark my words, Adama, I _will_ find you, and, when I do, you will wish you hadn't crossed Lord Baltar."

"So, I want you to head to the Data Room, and input everything you know about the Cylons, into the Galactica's database. Afterwards, take some time off." John nodded. "Yes, Sir." John left the Office, and as he walked through the corridors, he was congratulated and thanked, but this time, for reasons he knew about. He finally reached his destination, and entered the Data Room. After a few hours, he had finished inputting the data, and made his way to the Officer's Club. He desperately needed a drink.

"Quick, hide, he's coming!" "Kill the lights!" As soon as John opened the doors of the Officer's Club, the room was pitch black, and so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. John crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor. "I know you're behind this, Starbuck. Come on, show yourself." A voice could be heard from the opposite side of the room. "I'm not here! Hey, ow!" Another voice responded to the first, with a growl and a punch to the shoulder. "Starbuck, you piece of felgercarb!" John smirked. "Okay, I'm turning the lights on. This is rather comical." John switched the lights on, and saw every single member of the fleet he had worked with, since he revealed himself, aboard the Galactica. John smirked, and scratched the back of his head. As he walked further towards the bar, he was bombarded with people asking him to sit with them, women begging him to spend time with them, and Pyramid players, looking for a fresh opponent. He calmly made his way to the bar, picked up his glass of Ambrosia, and sat at the table, with the most familiar faces: Jolly, Greenbean, Apollo, Starbuck, Zac, Boomer and, to John's surprise, Colonel Tigh. Every member of the table greeted the new arrival as he placed himself in his seat.

Colonel Tigh was the first to speak, a smile on his face. "So, Lieutenant, are you enjoying your time off?" John nodded. "Yes, Sir. I will be paying Athena a visit, later on today." "Good. I hear she is recovering well. I went to the Data Room, before I came here. You have given us a new sense of hope, with the information you provided, now that we have a much greater understanding of how the Cylons operate." A faint blush appeared on John's cheeks. "Thank you, Sir." "By the way, the Commander and I have an assignment for you. Once or twice a secton, we want you to be an instructor, for our newest recruits, teaching them all about piloting Vipers, shuttles, and also about Cylons. Not just the basics, but the in-depth study, such as their strategies, either in space, aboard a Basestar, on land, and their operations, how to tell whether the encountered platoon are under orders of the Imperious Leader, or that venomous snake Baltar." John smiled and nodded. "Yes, Sir. It would be an honour." The Colonel's response was a smile and a hand on the young warrior's shoulder. "That's great news! So, you'll start, first thing tomorrow?" John nodded, and without another word, the Colonel left. Apollo was the first to speak. "So, John, I hear you and my sister will be Sealed, at some point." John laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah, Captain." Apollo laughed, and put his arm round John's shoulders. "Listen, I haven't got a problem with it, none of us have. To tell you the truth, we couldn't be happier. Isn't that right, Starbuck? Starbuck?" Starbuck had zoned out from everyone else. He suddenly snapped back into reality, after his boot was met with Jolly's heel. "Ow! What? Y-Yeah, we're overjoyed. Sorry, John, I'm exhausted." John smirked. "It's okay, Starbuck. To be honest, I know how you feel. I'm pretty tired, myself. I'll stay for another few centons, then I'll head over to the Life Centre." Zac smirked. "Don't get too drunk, Athena wouldn't want you causing any mischief." John raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Who, me? I can handle my drink. Maybe not so much when I was younger, but now I'm careful." Everyone laughed. A few centons passed, John said his goodbyes to his friends, and made his way to the Life Centre.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: The Worst News Imaginable/A New Sense Of Hope

John briskly made his way through the corridors, toward the Life Centre. He was excited to see Athena, though he was extremely concerned; the Cylons could have done anything to her, without anyone but Athena knowing. John clenched his fists, sinking his nails into his palms, drawing small amounts of blood. Snarling, he ignored the pain. He felt his whole body tense up, and his blood boil. His anger was suddenly negated, when Dr. Salik appeared in front of him.

"Ah, Lieutenant, I've been looking for you." John carded his fingers through his hair and spoke calmly to the medical genius. "How can I help, Doctor?" Salik put his arm round John's shoulder, and motioned him to follow. "You'd best come with me, things are more serious than we thought." John shook the Doctor's arm from his shoulders and snarled. "Doctor, what room is Athena in?" Salik calmly spoke to the young Lieutenant; he knew what was about to happen. "She is in Room Two-Three-Seven. I'll catch up." Without another word, John dug his nails in deeper, snarled again, and sprinted to Athena's room, currently under the same feeling of uncontrollable fury he first experienced back on Carillon. The Doctor was left in the middle of the corridor, knowing that he, nor anyone else, had the power to stop the furious Lieutenant.

John snarled, barging through the narrow corridors, almost knocking people down, who voiced their protest and anger towards him. He passed Security officials, recently-inebriated Warriors, children, and worst of all, Commander Adama, whom he almost tackled. John didn't care who he passed, all he cared about was Athena. He shut his eyes tightly, seeing images of Cylon Eye Scanners, and hearing their signature 'sweeping hum', in the back of his head. His right hand hovered over his holster, his fingertips lightly dancing over the dark brown leather, ready to draw at a moment's notice, if the moment came when he laid eyes upon a Cylon.

He slowed his pace when he noticed the sign for the Life Centre. He came to an abrupt halt when he reached the double doors, slowly removed his nails, (now digging into flesh), and calmly walked through the complex, making his way to Athena's room. He reached the room, and knocked on the door. He could hear Athena's faint voice from the other side of the door, and made his way inside, quietly closing the door behind him.

He lowered himself into the seat next to Athena's bed, and interlaced his fingers with hers. He felt his eyes sting with the formation of fresh tears, his eyes scanning the sight of the woman he loved, more than anything. She was connected to a Life Support Monitor, her left arm attached to a drip, which contained some form of medical liquid that John had no idea of, and she had a dual nasal tube attached, hooked up to some other machine.

John tried to fight the tears, and struggled to quell the rage that set his entire being ablaze. Athena looked at him through squinted eyes, her voice hoarse and croaky. "John... I'm..." John squeezed Athena's hand gently, his own voice now the same as hers. "Athena..." Athena swallowed a lump in her throat before speaking again. "The aliens, back on Carillon, they injected me with something... The medical staff have checked the files, to see what this contaminant is." John snarled, feeling the rage gradually building. "Whatever it is, I'll find the antidote. I am NOT losing you!" Athena shook her head. "Whatever the cure is, it was destroyed, along with Carillon. I'm slowly fading away..." John placed his hands on his temples, hearing a shrill ringing in his ears. Shutting his eyes tightly, once again he saw the Cylons, only this time, he had a vision of the emotionless creations pinning Athena down, and injecting her with the foreign contaminant. The sound grew louder, until everything suddenly went black. He opened his eyes, and saw Athena with a concerned look distinguishing her features. John silently kissed her lightly, on her forehead, and left her room, in search of the Commander.

John stopped dead in his tracks, when he was met by the Commander, a furious look in his eyes. "You almost knocked me down, Lieutenant." John stammered. "C-Commander, I..." Adama silenced him, speaking again. "You put the lives of over one hundred civilians and Warriors in danger. You have broken a large number of rules, ALL of which we have in place, to make the Galactica, and the rest of her fleet, SAFE." John struggled to speak. "C-Commander, I know what the..." "I should place you in custody!" John suddenly blurted out, at the top of his voice, the words which would stun the Commander. "Commander Adama, I know what the contaminant is, the one which Athena was injected with!" Adama was shocked, in all his yahrens of being a Commander, he had never witnessed someone speaking over him, and cutting him off, mid-sentence.

While John was gasping for oxygen, Adama placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is it, this contaminant? Is there any chance of an antidote?" John regained his regular breathing pattern and spoke calmly. "It is of Cylon technology, something crucial I missed from the database. Simply speaking, it is the Cylon's 'blood'. _Not_ a usual form of oil, that would power a normal machine, but, it is highly toxic, to ANY human. I know EXACTLY where I can retrieve the antidote, but, it will be almost impossible to get the formula." Adama turned a ghostly shade of white, fearing there was no hope for his daughter. "I will have to land on the nearest Cylon-controlled planet, infiltrate one of their factories, and extract the _anti-formula_ , if you will, from their database." Adama nodded. He was formulating a plan in the back of his mind. "How long would it take, for you to safely reach the nearest planet?" John's face turned grim. "It would take three centares, and that's with full TURBOs, all the way from the Galactica, to the planet." Adama nodded. Tapping the tip of his index finger on his chin, he came to a conclusion. "John, Athena only has forty-five centons left... BUT, I have an idea, one which will greatly assist you." John was filled with a new sense of hope. His speech suddenly frantic, he began fidgeting, almost tearing strands out of his hair. "We have a new high-speed Viper; it's currently in the experimental stage of testing, but, provided it functions well, you should be able to complete your mission, and bring the formula back, with centons to spare." "My apologies, Commander, but every micron counts! Where is this Viper?" Adama handed John a small black disc, with 'LEVEL SEVEN ACCESS' printed on. "You will find the Viper in Hangar Eighteen, our top secret hangar. It will already be in the Launch Tube, as it was awaiting its final test, but that was before the Armistice. All will be explained when you leave the Galactica. Go. NOW!" Without another word spoken between the two, John sprinted toward the mysterious 'Hangar Eighteen', determined to save Athena.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Carpeting/Infiltrating the Cylon Nest

John reached the door to Hangar Eighteen, and placed the disc in the slot on the wall. A light bulb that was once red now shone green, and John charged towards the sleek Viper. He didn't have time to study its exterior, every micron wasted looking at this engineering marvel was precious time wasted to save Athena's life.

John clambered into the Viper, and prepped himself for launch. Without bothering to stand by for clearance, he launched, and was thrown back into his seat by the force from the TURBOs of this unfamiliar craft.

John switched on the scanner, and plotted his course for the nearest Cylon planet. He looked at the ETA message and smirked. "Hm, it'll only take five centons. Let's hope I can handle it."

As he charged through space, his eyes widened with shock, as he couldn't see the FIRE button on his joystick. "Great, no weapons. Now I know why this thing is so streamlined. Oh, hello, what's this?" John found a switch on the narrow dashboard, labelled 'CARPET'. He knew exactly what this would do. It was a Carpet Bomb, or, a large collection of minuscule, high-explosive rounds, concealed inside a hatch, on the underbelly of his Viper. Smirking again, John knew he HAD to use this. "Who knows, I might even hit _Baltar_ with this thing!"

There was one crucial thing John missed: the switch labelled 'RADAR SCRAMBLER'.

Down on the planet's surface, a lone Centurion noticed an unfamiliar blip on his orbital scanner. He walked over to the Cylon in command, who was plated in gold, unlike the regular steel-plated Centurions. "Commander, there is an unfamiliar craft reaching the planet's surface at high-speed." The Commander spoke with a much deeper tone than its lower-ranking troops. "Shoot down the craft, by any means necessary. It must be a military vessel, most likely Colonial in origin. We cannot risk the life of Lord Baltar." "By your Command..."

John charged through the smog-filled atmosphere, and located a number of important Cylon structures. He smirked, and flicked the CARPET switch, allowing the explosives to fall, decimating the Cylons in the immediate vicinity. He cheered, and gradually brought his Viper down to the ground.

Knowing the wreckage and smoke from the explosions would only give him a few centons worth of cover, he infiltrated the factory. Reaching the central data hub, he rapidly flicked through the databases, until he found the formula. He looked over the side of the databank, every so often, just in case he spotted a Cylon patrol.

Finally retrieving the formula, he quickly made his way back to the Viper, and set off from the planet. Using full TURBOs once he left the atmosphere, he had a bad feeling. "That was _too_ easy. Ah, I see, now." John felt a huge lump in his throat, when he was faced with over a thousand Cylon Raiders, fresh from the shipyards.

There was only one thing John could do: Charge through the blockade, and hope to the Lords of Kobol, that he would make it out alive.

It was like a Mexican Stand-off. Both factions were waiting for their opponent's first move. Before the Cylons had a chance to react, John almost snapped the column out of its housing, as he charged straight towards the blockade. As he tore through the ships, he could feel the force of the chain-reactive blasts from behind his Viper.

John narrowed his eyes; the end was in sight. He tore through countless numbers of Raiders, the debris from every craft destroying the paintwork, and slowly beginning to tear into John's hull.

John saw a red light flashing on his dashboard. "Frak! Hull breach! Come on, just another centon...!"

Finally, John broke through the final wave of Cylon craft. Cheering, he sped back towards the Galactica. No-one would be able to keep up with him. He slammed the TURBOs into overdrive, pleased with himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Just in Time?

John made his quickest landing ever, left the now battered-and-bruised Viper, and sped towards the Life Centre, to find Dr. Salik.

He reached the Life Centre in record time, and handed the formula to Dr. Salik, who began work on it, without hesitation.

John rushed to Athena's room, and held onto her hand tightly. "A-Athena... Dr. Salik has the formula! You'll get the antidote within a few microns!" Athena smiled weakly, tears forming in her eyes. "John... I only have a few microns left..." John snarled and slammed his fist on the trolley next to Athena's bed. He left Athena's room, sprinted to the Laboratory, and looked for Dr. Salik. He finally stopped him rushing towards Athena's room, hypodermic syringe in hand.

John knelt down at Athena's bedside, and held her hand tightly, as the Doctor injected Athena with the antidote. Dr. Salik stood upright once again, and spoke to John. "It will be a few centares, before the antidote takes effect, but it has already begun coursing throughout her bloodstream. The Life Support Machine will keep Athena stable, until she fully recovers. You got back just in the nick of time, Lieutenant. You truly are Athena's, and the human race's saviour."

John scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, I guess it's all in a time cycle's work. I'm overjoyed to know that Athena will make a full recovery." Dr. Salik smiled. "As we all are, John. Listen, I need to speak to the Commander. I think you should get some rest; I'll make a personal request to the Commander, permitting you full-time visitation rights to see Athena."

John grinned, and then shook his head. "Thank you, Doctor, but, that will have to wait. I have a personal mission to complete, starting with immediate effect." Dr. Salik raised an eyebrow. "May I ask what this mission entails?" John growled. "I'm going to be the one who will tear Baltar apart, limb from limb. Frak the Council of Twelve, they'll never approve. Frak anyone who dares to stand in my way!" John began hyperventilating. Salik placed a hand on his shoulder, but John brushed him away. He walked off in silence, slowly getting his breath back.

John ran into Apollo, along the way to Hangar Eighteen. "Whoa, John. What's the rush?" John growled. "Captain, I would highly appreciate it, if you would kindly move out of my way." Apollo stood his ground. "Not until you tell me what's going on." John clenched his fists. "I'm going to tear Baltar apart, Captain. You can either allow me to pass, or end up as another felled Centurion."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "John, do you _honestly_ think I would stand in your way? I mean, sure, you'll need permission from my father, but, if it's Baltar you're after, well, we all feel the same, and not just for what he did to Athena. He caused the genocide of the human race. We all want him extinguished." John shook his head. "Apollo, I can't leave him to deal any more damage. Athena almost DIED, aren't you the least bit angry?" Apollo nodded and drew an exhausted sigh. "John, you know I am, we _all_ are. But, there's nothing we can do. We don't have the power to take on a single Cylon _Basestar_ , let alone the entire Cylon Armada, in the hope that one of the command ships will contain Baltar. All we can do is see how things pan out."

John sighed, and let his arms hang at either side of him. "You're right, Apollo. I feel useless, I won't be happy till Athena recovers, and then, it won't be enough, till I watch that venomous traitor beg for mercy and look down the barrel of my blaster." Apollo put his hands on John's shoulder. "Look, I think you should get some rest; you look exhausted. I can get Starbuck to cover your patrol."

John nodded and smiled, shaking Apollo's hand. "Thanks, Captain. I owe you." Apollo smiled back. "Yeah, you _do_ owe me a rescue." John smirked and made his way to his quarters.

Once he reached his quarters, he undressed, clambered into his sleepwear and fell asleep, as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Unexpected

On the bridge of the Galactica, Colonel Tigh examined the scanner readouts, highly reluctant to accept what he witnessed on the screen. He quickly made his way to Adama's quarters, his heart racing.

He knocked on the door, and entered, not awaiting permission. After explaining the situation, Adama made his way to the Bridge, and sounded the alarm, waking all of the off-duty Colonial Warriors, who rushed to their Vipers.

Adama activated the communicator, and spoke to all of the Warriors. "This is Commander Adama. We have received a distress signal, from what we believe is a Battlestar. The Battlestar Olympus has not been heard from for over twenty yahren, their final report was during the Battle of Fiorina 263, informing everyone that the Cylons had them cornered. Presently, we do not know why we have received this signal, it could be a Cylon trap, so be on your guard. Green and Mauve Squadrons will launch first, with Blue and Red following. After you launch, we will maximize our defences, and attempt to make contact. If you need to speak to your wingmen, use the scrambled frequencies. You are to circle the Battlestar, scanning every few microns. Set your computers to Attack, if you are under fire. Do NOT engage, unless you have confirmation of Cylons. You may launch when ready. Godspeed." With those words, the squadrons launched.

John looked from his window and sighed. He couldn't join his fellow Warriors in space, as his Viper was still under serious repair. There was nothing for him to do, except for being a reserve pilot, but even that was impossible, without a Viper. Instead, he made his way to the bridge, in the hope of convincing Adama to let him pilot the prototype Viper.

Adama tried time and time again to make contact, but to no avail. He looked up and noticed the young Warrior walking towards him. He nodded, and returned to his task of communicating with the Olympus. "Commander, I have something to ask of you." Adama sighed. "This had better be important, Lieutenant." John nodded, feeling his heart rate quicken. "Sir, I was wondering if I could take the prototype Viper, out in space, to assist my colleagues, in case something goes wrong." Adama shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that. If we lose that Viper, we lose one of our best Warriors, and over three yahren worth of work." John sighed. "Commander, I can understand how you feel, but I have a feeling that something bad will happen. I'm not entirely sure what, but, I know something will happen."

Adama sighed, knowing deep down he could trust the Warrior. "Wait in Hangar Eighteen, I'll make sure you have clearance. You shall be on standby, do NOT launch, unless I give you permission." John smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Commander. You will not regret this decision." Adama nodded and returned back to what he was doing. John quickly made his way to Hangar Eighteen.

Adama made his way to the Bridge, informing Tigh about the prototype Viper. Tigh then informed the Warriors out in space, while Adama made his way to Athena.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N.** : _Before I begin with the news of this piece, (it's big, let me tell you.) I have to thank a Mr. Mike Raven for a lovely review of this work! It's not often that you see and/or read anything involving the original Galactica, (The equal brilliance of Battlestar Galactica: 1980 included with the original.), but I never cared much for the reboot, though I did endure nine episodes, it just wasn't the same magic and a walking mass of emotions that I felt when I watched the classic series on Sunday Afternoons in my parent's room, after I devoured my Sunday Lunch as a young boy! (I'm twenty-five at the time of writing these notes, I watched the show in that room at the age of eight. Go figure!). Anyway, as I was saying... Mr. Mike Raven, I dedicate this chapter, the PENULTIMATE chapter, to you. I hope you all enjoy. - ProjechtSeterian._

Chapter Eighteen: The Monster's Signal/Formulating Desperate Plans

Zac was rather excited about the unexpected discovery. "I actually can't believe that we've found another Battlestar! THE Battlestar Olympus! It's one frak of a legend!" Apollo nodded and switched his computer to ATTACK. "Yep, I know what you mean. Zac, you and the rest of us all need to keep calm and focused. As the Commander said, it COULD be a Cylon trap. Starbuck, I want you to take half of Green Squadron and circle the engines. Jolly, you take the other half and circle the Landing Bays." With those words, both Jolly and Starbuck led their groups toward their respective destinations of the Olympus.

Inside Hangar Eighteen, John drummed his fingers atop the Viper's dashboard. He was anxious about his thoughts. "Something IS wrong, but I can't figure out what it is... If I was able to launch, I'd be able to circle the Olympus and be back in this hangar in less than three microns. Frak!" John slammed his fist down on the dashboard, growling. His thoughts changed to Athena, calming him. John was snapped back into reality by a voice from inside his helmet. "This is Colonel Tigh. Lieutenant, you are clear for launch. Your orders are EXACTLY the same as the other Warriors." John grinned and pressed his TURBOs button.

"T-the _Olympus_? Father, are you sure?" Adama nodded to his daughter. "Yes, we have found the Battlestar Olympus. Four of our Squadrons are circling the vessel as we speak, on guard in case of a possible Cylon welcoming committee." Before Athena could ask her next question, Adama nodded again. "Yes, John is out there. He is in our prototype Viper, as you and I know both know that his own is still under serious repair. It was one of our top-secret projects, but we had to inform the other Warriors about it, for reasons we can easily understand."

Athena groaned slightly, reaching over to the bedside cabinet for her glass of water. "I have to ask you something else, if that's okay?" Adama smiled at his daughter. "You may ask me anything." "How did John get the formula? How did he manage it in such a short time? I'm assuming he used the new Viper."

Adama looked at the chronometer on the wall and sighed, wishing he had more time with his daughter. "Athena, I'm sorry, but I am needed back on the Bridge. I will come and speak with you as soon as I can, I promise." Athena smiled weakly, hugged her father and watched him leave.

John had met up with Apollo's team, awaiting his orders. "John, you will be our one-man Scout Party. I want you to repeatedly circle the Olympus and engage regular scans of the entire craft. If you find ANYTHING suspicious, inform us INSTANTLY." John nodded and flicked a switch on his dashboard, activating his scanners.

After a few microns, John noticed an unfamiliar blip on his display screen. "Captain, I've got a reading from my scanner. It's neither Cylon nor Colonial. Hang on… It can't be…!" "What is it? What have you found?" John snarled loudly, feeling his blood boil. "It's Baltar. He's aboard the Olympus! It's an ambush! I'm going down there, to frak with clearance!"

A micron later, John pulled away from the Olympus, hearing Athena's voice through his helmet speaker. "John, it's me, I managed to make it to the Bridge. Are you absolutely CERTAIN that Baltar is aboard the Olympus?" John nodded, drawing in deep breaths. "I'm positive. I'd recognise that monster's signal anywhere. I've ran all the possible scans, it's definitely him." "You've performed all the scans in the Viper; now let me check the Galactica's database for any possible relation with the Olympus and her staff concerning Baltar." Colonel Tigh thought for a moment before speaking.

"Didn't Baltar use one of the Olympus' shuttlecraft when he was returning to the Atlantia for the Signing? Athena, see if you can locate the craft. There's a strong chance that the signal could be coming from there." Athena nodded and began typing on the keyboard, filtering through all the listed craft stationed aboard the Battlestar. "I've found the shuttlecraft, but Baltar's signal isn't coming from the craft itself. I can't seem to lock-on to his signal. It's moving towards the Bridge. Sir, I don't mean to give orders, but I seriously think a team should be sent aboard the Olympus. I'm terrified of what he could do with a Battlestar…"

Tigh swallowed a lump in his throat before nodding and turning to the microphone fixed on top of the console. "John, I want you, Starbuck, Jolly and Boomer to land inside the Olympus and find Baltar, ASAP. Athena will keep you informed of his location, keep your blasters in your hands at all times. We CANNOT afford to let him gain control of the Battlestar. Kobol only knows what he could do if he has her at his disposal." John nodded, proceeding to the Olympus' Landing Bay, followed by the other Warriors.

Once John had landed and exited his craft, he waited near the crew elevator for his colleagues. To pass the time, he double and triple-checked his blaster, making sure there were enough loaded rounds. He constantly adjusted the sights until he was satisfied that he could unleash a quick-draw shot right between Baltar's eyes.

Jolly landed first, followed by Starbuck and Boomer. They exited their respective Vipers and made their way to John. "Right, we all know the plan. Athena will provide us with constant updates of Baltar's location. I know that the interior of the Olympus is rather different to that of the Galactica, so we need to study and memorise her schematics as quickly as possible. Jolly, I know that during your downtime not spent at the Officer's Club, you've studied the layouts of all the Battlestars as a hobby. Do you feel you have an adequate understanding of this ship? It would be much easier than looking at a map." Jolly grinned and nodded, loading his blaster.

"I was originally stationed aboard the Olympus before I was transferred to the Galactica! I know this beauty like the back of my hand!" John met Jolly's response with an equal grin. "Jolly will guide us through the corridors of the Olympus. We'll take as many shortcuts as possible to get to the Bridge before that snake does. Everyone MUST stick together! If someone gets lost, we have to press on. I know it seems cruel, but we have a job to do. Jolly, do we take Corridor Twenty-Seven Alpha or Corridor Thirty-Two Delta once we reach the top?" Jolly smirked, knowing the answer was far too easy. "Thirty-Two Delta will give us direct access to the Bridge. Once we reach the Corridor, it's a straightforward sprint to where we need to be." The four Colonial Warriors beamed and began their sprint towards the Bridge.


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N.** : _Well, here it is. The final chapter to my longest-ever piece. This fic has spawned countless amounts of tears, anger, coffee, Stu Phillps (the legendary composer of the show.), DVD usage (The original Galactica, naturally.) and a brain full of imagination, excitement and general exhaustion. All the same, I hope you've enjoyed reading this. (If not, that's okay, too.). Now, whoever (If anyone.) has been following this story from the beginning, do not despair. The adventures and desperate struggle for survival for John and his fellow Colonials is far, far, far, far, far from over, I assure you! When I typed the last couple of paragraphs, I knew that I could leave this part where it was to hint (a very SUBTLE hint.) at a sequel. (Whether there will be one sequel or more, only myself and my cat know.). If there's anything that anyone would like to suggest for the sequel or anything in particular, whethere pertaining to this saga or not, I'll be more than happy to reply and converse with you. Anyway, I'm shutting up, now. Enjoy the final chapter! - ProjechtSeterian._

Chapter Nineteen: Back From The Dead

The group had reached the door to the Bridge, which was sealed with a Security Lock. John slammed his fist on the door, furious with himself. "Frak, frak, FRAK! We almost had him!" John's communicator vibrated on his belt. He took a deep breath and unclipped the device, raising it a few inches from his face. He instantly calmed down upon hearing his partner's voice. "John, please try to stay calm. Baltar _has_ made it to the Bridge, but I've managed to lock out the main controls, with Colonel Tigh's permission. There's only one way into the Bridge without cutting through the door." John felt a chill run down his spine, fearing the worst.

"Athena, please don't say what I think you're going to say…" Starbuck smirked, knowing full well what his brother meant. "John, I'm sorry, but going through the ventilation system is the only way into the Bridge. If you want to stop Baltar, you must take this route." The young Warrior swallowed a giant lump in his throat before speaking. "I guess it's this or nothing… Thank you, Athena. Jolly, where is the nearest vent cover?" Jolly turned around, studying the area for a few microns. His whole complexion turned milky-white the moment he spotted the vent cover. "There is NO WAY I can fit through there! It's far too narrow!" "Boomer, you cover Jolly while he tries to bypass the Security Lock. Starbuck and I will head into the ventilation system and meet you in there. Starbuck, give me a boost." Responding with a silent nod, Boomer aimed his blaster at the corridor beyond, while Starbuck helped his brother up into the vent above them.

Grunting and growling, John managed to fit into the narrow vent, struggling to ignore the strong, icy grip of claustrophobia. Planting one foot on the wall as he was pulled up by his brother, Starbuck clambered into the vent.

John noticed a hissing sound from the other end of the shaft. "Gas! Starbuck, Jolly, Boomer, put your masks on! They're trying to poison us!" Quickly donning their emergency breathing apparatus, the four Warriors all checked their oxygen reserve levels before speaking. Starbuck was the first to speak. "How have they managed to release gas? I thought that only a Battlestar's Commander and Colonel were able to activate the emergency security defences!" John shook his head, the vapour stabbing his tear ducts. "No. There are two possible ways that I know of. One: The Battlestar's Officers, or Two: The Officers are killed or taken hostage and forced to activate the system under threat of harm or execution."

Nodding with a grunt at the knowledge, Jolly continued to hack into the Security Lock, while Boomer steadied his aim. Removing a pair of Wire Strippers from his belt, Jolly made fast progress. "John, Starbuck... You guys might want to move a little quicker, if you can. Thirty microns and I'm through. Thirty microns and Boomer and myself will become smoking corpses." Shuddering involuntarily at the thought, Boomer rolled his eyes before re-steadying his aim.

Nodding, John motioned to Starbuck that he had reached the end of the vent. Peering through the metal, he studied the entirety of the Bridge, rather surprised with his findings, though he snarled once his eyes fell upon Baltar.

"You... Centurion... How soon until we can regain control? I am tired of the Colonial Warriors. They must be vanquished for the Cylon Empire!" The Centurion that was tampering with the station's circuitry stood up and turned to face his commander. "We should regain complete functionality within five centons." Turning on his heel and growling, Baltar muttered something under his breath. "If I was in command, you Cylons would be able to work SEVEN times as fast as you currently are. You almost dawdle about as much as those worms from the Galactica. Oh, but their leader, Adama... As soon as we remove the ENTIRE human race from existence, we will leave you till the very end, where you will die by MY OWN HAND."

Pressing a button and ejecting a disk from her station, Athena made her way to Adama's Office as quickly as she could manage. Hammering on the door, she waited for her father to grant her access, but he approached her from behind. "Athena, what is it? Are the Warriors in trouble?" Silently handing him the disk, Athena briefly placed a hand on her father's shoulder before returning to her station, another recording already in progress.

Turning his head back toward his brother, John checked his blaster one final time. "Starbuck, listen to me. By the time Jolly and Boomer get through that door, it will be too late for all of us. I've spotted a Centurion rigging one of the control stations, most likely override attempts, and they'll end up triggering more defenses, which will certainly spell death for our boys, down there. Listen... Get Boomer, get Jolly, get out. I have an idea." Starbuck's eyes widened. "W-What about you? I am NOT leaving my brother, not again!" Shaking his head and drawing a heavy sigh, John held out his hand to his older brother. "Do you have Plant Vapour with you? It's important." Starbuck drew a smirk. "I didn't know you smoked it."

Growling at his brother's trait to crack jokes at the worst possible times, John shook his head again. "Shut up. Give me your Plant Vapour and your lighter. I'll be able to create a distraction while Athena shuts down the Olympus entirely. Are you listening, Athena?" Smirking, John head the faint crackle of Athena's response from his communicator. "Starbuck, you, Jolly and Boomer have approximately thirty microns to get back to the hangar. Put my Viper on Standby. I'll be out of the Olympus and out into space with a few microns to spare. When you get out of the vent, tell Jolly and Boomer that there's gonna be a light show. They'll understand perfectly. Go. NOW." Nodding at his brother one last time, Starbuck clambered out of the narrow vent, informed his fellow Warriors and the three of them charged towards the hangar.

Giving himself a five micron countdown after his brother's depature, John ignited the Plant Vapour, tightly wound around the vial of Cylon 'fuel', the very same kind that almost cost Athena her life. Smirking one final time, John squeezed out of the vent and into the corridor, running almost as fast as he did on Carillon.

Turning his head toward the sparking sound, Baltar's eyes and mouth widened in horror as he witnessed the entire bridge of the Battlestar Olympus set ablaze. Angrily reaching for the nearest communicator and quickly typing in the code for the Galactica, Baltar screamed louder than ever. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, ADAMA! YOU HAVE NOT HEARD THE LAST OF THE GREAT, COUNT BALTAR! THE CYLON EMPIRE WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD! I AM IMMORTAL, DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS ROUND, BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO FACE CA-" The last word of Count Baltar was cut off by an ear-splitting cry of anguish and pain as he was engulfed by the blaze that now consumed the Bridge.

Unclipping his communicator from his belt, John roared into the microphone. "ALL OF YOU... LAUNCH, NOW! I'M ALMOST AT THE HANGAR! RELAY THIS TO APOLLO AND THE OTHER WARRIORS: RETREAT BACK TOWARDS THE GALACTICA, OLYMPUS COULD NOT BE SAVED, GALACTICA TO ENGAGE POSITIVE SHIELD, IMMEDIATELY." Reattaching the device, John reached the hangar and placed a flat palm on the nose of his Viper, closing the canopy as he landed in the cockpit. Putting on his helmet and firing the engines, John launched from the Battlestar Olympus like the freshly-popped cork of a three hundred-yahren bottle of vintage Ambrosia.

Once all Warriors reached a safe distance, the cheering and celebration seemed almost endless, until an unauthorised message hit the airwaves of all Colonial Warriors, the message which tore all hopes and dreams of survival asunder.

"Battlestar Galactica, this is Commander Cain of the Battlestar Pegasus, the finest ship in the entire Colonial Fleet! I am sending you all this message for one reason and one reason only. The Cylon Empire have by no means given up, they haven't even begun. Be prepared for a war, a war on a much larger and grander scale than this scrap you've all been in. If the Galactica and the human race have managed to survive this long, there is no possibility of overcoming the odds of what the Empire has in store for all of you. This is Commander Cain of the Battlestar Pegasus, the finest ship in the Colonial Fleet, signing off."

A deep, dark, sombre silence of melancholy hit every single human in existence, before another message was heard universally along the Colonials. "This is Commander Cain. Long live the Cylon Empire. I give my all to our great Imperious Leader."

Rubbing his temples and looking at his home, the last Battlestar Galactica, before shaking his head and firing his TURBOs, John made his way back to the hangar, and into the arms of his life partner and love, Athena.

Life had just begun for The Brother Of Starbuck.


End file.
